headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Hannah Marie
http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131020043147/scarygodmother/images/1/16/Hannah_Marie.jpgHannah Marie is the "baby" cousin of Jimmy. In the first movie, Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktacular, she is dressed as a Fairy Princess, and then as a Fairy Queen in the second, Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy. Hannah ends up meets and befriending all the inhabitants of the Fright Side, even though she was terrified of any and all monsters up until she met Scary Godmother (and even a while afterwards, since she was afraid of Scary Godmother's "broommates" and house guests at the Halloween party). Out of all her monster friends, she is closest to Scary Godmother and likes to stay by her side or close by. Hannah seems to have developed a crush on Orson. She is voiced by Britt McKillip in both the first and second flim. Contents http://scarygodmother.wikia.com/wiki/Hannah_Marie# show PersonalityEdit Hannah Marie is a very sweet little girl and is estimated to be around age 6 or 7. Her absolute biggest fear was of monsters before Scary Godmother enlightened her, yet she seemed very interested in what Orson had to say about being a vampire, probably since he is around her age. Her girliness and love of all things pink does not diminsh with her new found love for Halloween after meeting Scary Godmother. Hannah is loved by all of her friends in the Fright Side and they enjoy her company. Even her older cousin Jimmy's friends enjoy and care about her. When Hannah grows up, she wants to be a movie star princess veterinarian astronaunt ballerina with a pony. AppearanceEdit Hannah Marie is a very cute little girl, with short brown hair that curls slightly around her ears and at the ends, with one larger curl on her forehead. She has large hazel eyes, whereas all the other humans (Jimmy and his friends) only have black pupils for eyes. Her Fairy Princess costume consists of a long-sleeved pink blouse, a pink tutu, pink leggings, pink shoes, a gold (probably paper) crown, and glittered fairy wings. Scary Godmother: Halloween SpooktakularEdit Hannah is picked on by her mean older cousin Jimmy, who is supposed to take Hannah trick-or-treating with him and his friends. He ends up deciding on making her trick-or-treat in the town's Spook House so she will get scared and run home so they don't have to trick-or-treat with her. Hannah gets so scared while she is in the Spook House she breaks down and starts crying. This is where Scary Godmother appears. Scary Godmother: The Revenge of JimmyEdit Hannah appears in the second film decorating her room her Halloween. RelationshipsEdit 'Scary Godmother: '''They are very close, and it is obvious Scary Godmother truly loves Hannah and Hannah truly loves Scary Godmother. 'Jimmy: 'Hannah seems to love her cousin Jimmy very much, even though he is such a jerk to her. 'Orson: 'Hannah's crush. Orson and Hannah get along very well and like to have fun together. 'Bug-a-boo: '''Hannah has the hardest time getting over Bug-a-boo since he is so big and scary. However, when they find out they both eat their pizza with cheese and olives, they become fast friends. GalleryEdit Check out Hannah Marie's Gallery here. Category:Britt McKillip